


The Naga and the Child

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: The Adventure of Cyrille and Noé [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, Naga, Not Beta Read, Snake dad, human child - Freeform, monster dad, technically adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: It is a rather simple day on the journey in which the naga and the child are currently on.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: The Adventure of Cyrille and Noé [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Naga and the Child

The dawn spilled light into the small cabin, the small amount of light being enough to wake up Noé. The man stretched his arm above him, hearing the nice crack of his joints. He let out a small yawn, slithering out of the makeshift bed he had made for himself. 

Noé went on over to the dirty mirror that had been left behind the previous owners, careful not to make too much noise. He didn’t want to wake up the child. 

The child in question was sleeping on a mattress, nearby his makeshift bed. It was by fate that they had met, and Noé couldn’t help but to feel a sense of responsibility. It was obvious the child was of noble blood, it was hard to ignore the permanent markings that were marred onto her skin to signify her status. Noé didn’t like the practice, as one’s status was so blatantly obvious, making it difficult to hide it. He knew that children usually don’t get such markings, but for those of noble or royal blood, it was different. 

But for now, the child was soundly asleep, soft snores being what filled the lonely silence. 

Noé looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes scrutinizing his figure. He sometimes wished he didn’t look so different from humans, as his snake portion of his body seemed to frighten those who were ignorant. His upper body wasn’t much of a help either, as the random patch of scales only made him more horrific looking in the eyes. His slit eyes, sharp fangs, long claw-like nails, and his forked tongue were more traits of his that not many liked or feared. 

Though, the sleeping child didn’t care about that. Instead, the child, of which he had yet to know the name of, seemed more curious than anything. They showed more kindness than most of the other humans he has met.

He looked over his hair- it was messily braided into two. He often put his hair into a single braid when he would go to bed, but last night, the child wanted to braid his hair. It was a nice and calming affair. After finishing the braid, the child had uttered her name, though Noé was unable to catch it. 

He began unbraiding his hair. Focused upon the task, he didn’t hear the body moving around in the background, the child now finally awake. 

The child sat up, her eyes taking in the environment around her, recalling the memories of the past. That’s right, she was running away from an old family associate. A family she didn’t know she was a part of. She didn’t want to be a part of it- the old family associate was a sinister man. She had only known him for a few minutes, but in those few minutes, the man had tried to get her to kill a man. 

It happened so fast. Instead of killing the man, she saved him instead, and thus was recused as a result. 

The man was Noé.  
The child looked around once more, finally noticing Noé standing in front of the mirror, undoing her efforts from last night. She didn’t mind, though she was a bit sad. There was a bright side though, she could braid his hair again. 

The child stood up. She stumbled a little here and there, as she had just woken up, her legs still rather weak. She walked over to Noé, making little noise. Despite being nearly silent, Noé turned his head, locking his eyes with the child. 

The child grinned, small fangs poking out from her mouth. Noé noted that the fangs were sharper than most humans, making him wonder if the child was more nonhuman than she realized.

“Hello, young one.” Noé crouched down as best he could, his face now more at the same level as the young child. “I do not believe I ever got your name.”

The child's grin faded, becoming more into a straight line, her eyes seeming to lose a glow. 

“Child?” Noé called out, waiting for a response. 

“Oh, sorry!” The glow returned, though as not as brightly. It concerned Noé, as human eyes typically didn’t glow. He did know of a group that did, though he has long forgotten the name. 

“Do you have a name, child?” He asked once more. He wanted to know more about the child. He wanted at least their name. 

“It’s Cyrille,” the child finally replied, the glow returning to its original brightness. It was almost unsettling just how bright they were, in the dimly lit cabin they were in. 

“Cyrille.” Noé pronounced the child’s name, a heavy emphasis on the first part of the name. “It's a rather nice name, young one.” 

“Thank you! My nana helped me pick it out.” 

“I take it your nana was a wise woman, yes?” Noé shifted again, moving part of the tail behind Cyrille, having it become a sort of a make-shift seat for her. Cyrille sat down, draping her arms onto another portion of Noé’s tail. It was an adorable sight, in Noé’s eyes. 

“Nana taught me everything I know!” 

“Is that so?” 

Cyrille nodded excitedly, then continuing on to say what she had learned from her grandmother and everything they had done together. Noé listened, placing his head between his hands, every so often commenting, drawing more from the child. 

Eventually the conversation had to end- they needed to eat. 

Placing Cyrille onto the floor, Noé told her to remain inside as he went out and hunted. He didn’t quite like the idea of leaving the child all alone, but it had to be done. 

He slithered out, shutting the door with the end of his tail. He descended down the stairs as quietly as he could against the aged wood, and onto the dirt, getting farther and farther away from the cabin. 

Eventually the cabin was hidden, out of sight.

\------

Noé came back about an hour later, the bodies of rabbit in his hand. He made sure to be quiet as he went back to the cabin. 

The cabin still looked the same, creepy and unassuming. Turning the knob, Noé slithered in, making his way to what seemed to be the designated area of the kitchen. Since the cabin had been long abandoned, there was only a sink and the countertop, as all furniture probably had been taken and stored elsewhere. 

Dropping off the corpses of the once living animals, Noé went and searched for Cyrille. It wasn’t a big cabin, but Cyrille was a rather small child. 

Though, thankfully he knew the silent laughter of children well. 

He crept along the walls, making his way to the fireplace. It should have been covered in soot and ash from usage of long ago, as sure enough, there was. But Noé knew better, for he knew that the silent laughter had originated here. He could feel a slight happy warmth emitting from the fireplace, despite the fact it was not lit. 

“Young one, I know you’re here. You cannot fool my senses.” Noé flicked his tongue in an attempt to unveil the child. It was for naught, as slowly, the child came out from the fireplace, the magic fading away, revealing her dirty and ashen body. 

“You’re good at this, Noé!” The child cheered, her glowing eyes gleaming with joy and happiness. “What did you bring?”

“Rabbit.”

A frown appeared on young Cyrille’s face, although Noé knew that she would accept the fact that he had to hunt to get them dinner. 

“I can teach you how to prepare them, if you wish. My family had once long ago came up with a way to pay their respects.”

The frown was quickly replaced with a smile- how adorable, the duality of a child, so easily swayed and influenced. One moment they could be in tears, in the next they could be happy and have forgotten the pain. 

“Please!” 

Noé smiled, something of which any other individual would find creepy and devilish, but Cyrille saw no fault with it. The child may be young, but she was not stupid, at least, she wasn’t raised as such.

“Very well. We’ll do it in the kitchen, prepare yourself.”

Cyrille punched the air, and scattered elsewhere in the small cabin. Noé quietly laughed to himself, as he made his way back to the kitchen, where he waited for the child to appear. 

Soon enough, Cyrille came to the kitchen. 

“Are you ready, child?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”

Noé gave a heartfelt smile, and began. 

“Now, to start off, we first must….”

Noé began the lesson, eagerly teaching the young Cyrille, who was just as eager to learn.

In the span of a few hours, with careful guidance, Noé and Cyrille had managed to prepare the animal in the ways that Noé had been taught to do so. It was late afternoon when they had finished, which meant that they had to move. 

Noé made sure to carefully wrap the meat in cloth that he had brought specifically for such a task, placing it in his once empty bag. Cyrille, on the other hand, had made a checklist to forget not a single thing. 

“Do we have everything?” Noé slithered outside to where Cyrille was already waiting. She peered at the half snake half man, her hood obscuring most of her facial features. Noé had liked the hood, as it hid Cyrille’s unnatural glowing eyes. No doubt that if others were to see, they would execute her on the spot. 

“I think so.” 

“Then we’re off.”

Cyrille gave another smile, holding out her hand to Noé. The monster-like man took the child’s hand into his only, the softness being a stark contrast against his callus hands. Noé slithered slowly, as he and Cyrille began to walk to their next destination. 

He knew sooner or later Cyrille would begin to get tired, so he would need all his strength for when the time would come, for he did not wish to leave Cyrille. The next destination would come sooner or later, and he wanted Cyrille to be awake or, at the very least, there with him to see everything. 

He had high hopes that Cyrille would remain by his side, for at least for a long time. He knew that there may come a day when Cyrille would leave him, and if that were to happen, he hopes that it would be where he could tearfully send her off like a parent would. 

But as the future remains uncertain, Noé was certain of one thing.

The current moments were to be cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a twine game and these are two of the characters in it. I just wanted to write some things about my naga guy and his adopted witch daughter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
